Family Reunion
by Terence Perry
Summary: Murdoc's mother left him and his dad when he was two so he doesn't really remember her. But how will he react when he sees her again when he's an adult? This story will tell it all.
1. A Bad Memory

"What are you doing?" Sarah heard his dark voice ask. She turned and saw Jacob by the door with his arms folded across his chest. "What does it look like I'm doing?" She said to him rather coldly. "I'm packing my things. I'm leaving you Jacob." "You leaving me for that git you've been seeing behind my back?" Jacob replied. "How am I supposed to cheat on you Jacob?" Sarah asked. "You never let me out of this house. You're the one that's out every night and come back at like 3 in the morning and pass out on the couch." "Look Sarah, I know things aren't perfect between us but I do love you." Sarah looked at Jacob in disbelief. "Love? You don't love me. You never did. You just said all those things just so I would sleep with you. I was stupid to stay with you for so long. I should've left you a long time ago." "But I've always loved you Sarah. I've loved you since high school." Jacob said trying to make her believe him. Sarah just rolled her eyes at this. "I'm not going to listen to you Jacob," she said. "I'm going to finish packing, then I'm leaving you. And I'm taking our son with me." "Oh no you aren't!" Jacob said in his usual demanding tone. "You can take your slut ass where ever the hell you want but Murdoc is staying with me." "I'm his mother. I'm supposed to take care of him." Sarah argued. "You aren't the only one he has. I can take care of him as well." Sarah rolled her eyes like she did before. "Ha! Take care of him, you can't even take of yourself." "I can't take care of myself?" Jacob said. "Who was it that got pregnant?" "Who was it that got me pregnant?" Sarah pointed out. "Well if you regret having sex and getting pregnant then why are you making such a big deal about Murdoc?" Jacob asked. "Because Murdoc is the only good thing that came from you." Sarah explained. "Well you're still not taking him." Jacob said. "Oh please, you don't even care about him," Sarah stated. "He's my son, of course I do," Jacob argued. "No you don't. You weren't there when he was born and you weren't there for his first two birthdays. You just want him to stay so you can have someone to boss around. Well I'm not going to let you put Murdoc through the same Hell you put me through." By the time Sarah finished her ranting, she was already done packing. She headed towards the door and went to go get Murdoc. But before she can open the door to her son's room, Jacob grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. He looked her straight in her eyes, and spoke to her in a deadly tone. "Stay away from my son," he said. Then Jacob gave her a big slap in the face. "You are nothing but a slut and a bitch," he stated. "I want you to leave my house. NOW!" Jacob then picked Sarah up from her waist, fearing she might go back to get Murdoc. Sarah kept yelling and struggling to get down but Jacob just ignored her. Jacob carried her down the stairs and dropped her hard on the ground once they were at the bottom. Jacob then pointed towards the door and said to Sarah, "There's the door, get out of here you selfish bitch." There was blood dripping from the end of Sarah's mouth but she didn't seem to notice or care. She could hear Murdoc crying upstairs. She wanted to get him but she found it pointless. Jacob would just end up stopping her again. She didn't want to, but Sarah decided to leave without her son. So she got up, opened the door, gave Jacob one last nasty look, and then she was gone.  



	2. Another Nightmare

"No! Please don't! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Murdoc continued to scream in his sleep until finally he woke up. He was having another nightmare. This time, Murdoc dreamt that his dad came into his room and told him that his mother just left and that it was all his fault. Then he started to hit him.  
"I think that was the first time Dad started hitting me," Murdoc said. You never really forget moments like those.

Murdoc could remember his childhood very vividly but the only thing he couldn't remember was his mom. She left him and his dad when he was two. Every time he would ask his dad about her, he would always get the same answer over and over.

"You drove her insane with your constant whining and crying so she left and ended up in a mental hospital."

The only thing Murdoc did remember about his mother was her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of green like Noodle's. That's why Murdoc didn't like looking into Noodle's eyes. They reminded him of the mother he never met.

Murdoc couldn't go back to sleep last night so he was grumpier than usual in the morning. So when 2d greeted him with a cheerful,

"Good morning," he replied with a grouchy,

"Shut up faceache, what's so good about it?"

Murdoc laid his head on the kitchen table and Russel and 2d decided to finish their breakfast in the family room, not wanting to disturb him. The only one brave enough to stay with the cranky one was Noodle. She was worried about Murdoc. It was the third time that week that he's started the morning in a bad way. He has been meaner than usual and Noodle wanted to find out why. So she gently shook him and said in her sweet voice,

"Murdoc, please wake up. I wish to talk to you."

Knowing that Noodle wouldn't leave him alone, Murdoc raised his head a little to talk to her.

"What is it love?" he asked.  
"You've been grumpier than usual and you're so tired all the time," Noodle said. "Why is that?"

Murdoc looked into the eyes that always intimidated him and saw that she really was worried about him. He didn't want to, but he decided to tell Noodle what's been going on.

"I've been having these reoccuring nightmares," Murdoc said.

"Nightmares can be real scary," Noodle told the bass player.

Noodle of all people might've understand. In the first few months she's been in Kong Studios, Noodle kept having terrible nightmares and was always afraid to go back to sleep.

"What have you been having nightmares about Murdoc?" Noodle asked.

"My past." Murdoc said.

"Did anything bad happen in your past?"

"Yeah, my childhood," Murdoc told Noodle.

"You had a terrible childhood?" Noodle asked wanting to know more. It might've explained why Murdoc always had such a sour attitude.

"My dad was an alcoholic," Murdoc stated. "He was also very abusive. And a lot of my dreams are of him hitting me."

"What about your mother?" Noodle asked.

"I don't know much about her," Murdoc replied. "She left me and my dad when I was two."

"That's terrible," Noodle said.

"My dad would always tell me that it was my fault that my mom left," Murdoc said. "And well, I'm starting to believe him."

Noodle felt so bad for the bass player. She always knew he wasn't mean, just misunderstood. Then the guitarist took Murdoc's face in her hands, looked deep into his mismatched eyes, and said,

"Don't ever think that Murdoc. Your mother left on her own. You had nothing to do with it. I never had much of a family either when I was growing up in Japan so I kinda understand what you went through. But I now have a wonderful family. And it's you, 2d, and Russel."

Murdoc smiled. Noodle always had a way to make anyone feel better. So he gave her a big hug. Noodle was a little surprised by this but she smiled and just hugged him back.

"You're the only one I can talk to around here Noodle," Murdoc said.

"I'll always be here for you," Noodle stated.


	3. Sarah Meets Murdoc

"Are you feeling better Murdoc?" Noodle asked.  
Her and the rest of the band decided to go out for dinner that night. Noodle wanted to go to see if it would make Murdoc feel a little more better.  
"Yeah I'm fine love," Murdoc said to the guitarist. "Thanks to you."  
It did seem like Murdoc was having a pretty good time. Ever since that talk he had with Noodle, he was much happier. Noodle smiled. She was glad everything was good.

****  
Sarah looked at him from across the restaurant. She knew it was him. She recognized him from all the photos she's seen and from the times she's seen him on tlevision.  
Sarah recognized the three other people with him as his bandmates. He had Jacob's looks. Sarah hoped he didn't act like Jacob as well. Sarah left her table and walked towards him. She was so nervous. If it was possible, her heart might've pounded right out of her chest. Sarah finally made it to his table. She tapped on his shoulder like a shy child.  
He turned towards her and they were now looking into each other's eyes. Sarah looked into his mismatched eyes as he looked into her green ones. They both seemed intimidated by one another.  
"May I help you?" he finally asked Sarah.  
"Are you Murdoc Niccals?" Sarah replied with a question of her own.  
He nodded yes.  
"I'm Sarah Niccals," Sarah explained. "I'm your mother."

I know it's short but I'm just glad I wrote another chapter to this story. 


	4. Pictures  Say  Everything

Murdoc felt someone tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was a woman.  
This woman was a bit older than Murdoc but she was quite beautiful for her age. She had beautifully pale skin and her cheeks were a light pink. Her hair was above shoulder length and completely black. She had big red lips and her eyes were a beautiful shade of green. Something about the woman's eyes reminded Murdoc about something. Or rather, someone.  
"May I help you?" Murdoc asked the woman.  
"Are you Murdoc Niccals?" the woman replied with a question of her own.  
Murdoc nodded yes.  
"I'm Sarah Niccals," the woman stated. "I'm your mother."  
Murdoc's eyes widened with both shock and amazement.  
"Mom?" he simply said.  
The woman who called herself Sarah nodded.  
Murdoc was literally speechless. He didn't know to say. What was he supposed to say? Then without thinking, Murdoc got up from the table and left the restaurant, leaving his bandmates and Sarah with confused looks on their faces.

Murdoc sat on a bench outside of the restaurant he just walked out of. He kept thinking of what to do.  
Was this woman really his mother? Murdoc was sure it was. He could tell from her eyes. Those emerald green eyes. The eyes he remembered from his childhood. And when he saw them that night, they were filled with seriousness and hope.  
Murdoc saw a woman leave the restaurant. It was the same woman from before. Sarah. She was looking for him. When she saw Murdoc sitting on the bench, she smiled and started to walk towards him.  
"I take it you're a bit shock," Sarah said once she got up to Murdoc.  
"Just a bit," Murdoc replied smiling.  
Sarah smiled back.  
"I would like to believe that you are mother," Murdoc said while looking into Sarah's eyes once again. "But I think I need more than you just claiming you are."  
"I was thinking you might say that," Sarah said as she started to go through her purse. "So I got something I want to show you."  
Sarah finally got out what she needed and handed it to Murdoc. It was a photo. The photo was of Sarah on a hospital bed. Sarah looked no older than sixteen. The next thing Murdoc noticed in the photo was that Sarah was cradling a baby in her arms. The baby had a little bit of small black hair sticking out from the top of it's head. The baby's eyes were unusual. One eye was black while the other one was a light red. Just like Murdoc's. Murdoc then realized that the baby was him. Sarah was his mother.  
"How about we take a walk so we can talk some more?" Sarah suggested.  
"Sure," Murdoc replied.


	5. Sarah's Story

"So have you been?" Sarah asked.  
Her and Murdoc were taking a walk through a park as they tried to get to know each other a little more. It was dark out so hardly anyone else was around.  
"I've been all right," Murdoc said. "I'm in my own band you know."  
"I know," Sarah replied. "I've listened to some of your music, it's really good."  
Murdoc smiled. He was happy that Sarah was proud of his choice of career. Unlike Jacob who always made fun of Murdoc's dream of being a musician.  
"You know I always played music for you when you were real young." Sarah stated. "Mainly a lot of Black Sabbath. You were always excited when I played them."  
Murdoc thought it was time to ask what he needed to know. "Sarah, why did you leave?" It was finally time to know. Murdoc always wondered why his mother left and wondered if it was really his fault. And now that he found out who his mother was, Murdoc could finally know the real story.  
"I had to leave," Sarah said. "Jacob put me through a lot of shit."  
"But you left me with him." Murdoc said. He was now getting a little pissed off.  
"Don't think I meant to leave you with him." Sarah told the bassist. "That was the last thing I wanted to do. Out of all the things Jacob put me through, you were the only good thing that came from him."  
"Then why did you leave me?" Murdoc asked. He wasn't getting a straight answer from Sarah.  
Sarah gave out a big sigh.  
"Looks like I got to start from the very beginning. But it's a long story."  
"I'm pretty sure I got enough time." Murdoc stated.  
"All right," Sarah replied. "But I must warn you, a lot of my story isn't pretty."

"I was sixteen when I met Jacob." Sarah started. "He was eighteen and out of high school and he charmed his way into my heart. I thought there was love between us so I let Jacob take my virginity. Few months later, I got pregnant. It was very difficult to tell my parents since they didn't even want me to be with Jacob in the first place. So when they found out, they kicked me out and I ended up living with Jacob. I then had you and even though I wasn't old enough, I was happy to be a mother. I asked one of the doctors to take a photo of me holding you in my arms, it's the photo I showed you. Anyway, things seemed well for a while until I saw Jacob's true ugly side. Jacob started to drink heavily and was hardly ever home and when he was, it was Hell. He hit me for anything. It seemed like whatever I did or say would set him off. I had had enough of him and finally decided to leave. I wanted to take you but Jacob didn't want me to and he literally threw me out. I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for leaving you with that man."  
Murdoc looked at Sarah, in shock at what he was hearing so far. It was all coming back to him now. Murdoc remembered all the yelling and arguing between his parents. He even remembered seeing Jacob slap Sarah hard in the face. He was only a small child during that time but he had a good memory. Murdoc also remembered when he was two that Jacob came into his room in the middle of the night and told him that his mother just left and it was all his fault.  
"So, what happened when you left?" Murdoc asked Sarah.  
Sarah took a deep breath and continued her story.  
"Well, since I dropped out of high school, I decided to go back in so I could graduate. My parents let me move back with them after I patched things up with them. I eventually graduated high school and then went to college. I didn't want to live with my parents any longer so I decided to get a job so I could get money to get my own place. I couldn't find a good job that paid well so like any desperate girl, I sold my body on the streets. My parents never found out because I told them I got a job as a waitress. I eventually got enough money to get a place of my own so I left my parents' place and I got my own apartment. I don't know how it happened, but I started to do cocaine during my days in college. I realized that I spent a lot of my money on the stuff so I decided to sell it myself. So I quit being a prostitute and became a drug dealer after college. I was a dealer and a client. I was real messed up during that time. I felt so relieved when I did coke but there were times I would be in my bed with a gun pointing towards my head."  
Murdoc understood what Sarah went through. Murdoc used to be a speed addict. Although it felt good taking it, there were times Murdoc would overdose and end up trying to kill himself.  
"I knew that if I continued my ways, I would be dead in less than a year." Sarah continued. "But I knew I couldn't stop on my own so I checked myself into rehab. I was there for like three years and I slowly improved."  
Murdoc knew Sarah was never in a mental institution but rehab was sort of the same thing wasn't it?  
"After I left rehab, I got a decent job as a newspaper journalist and well, that's what I've been doing ever since."  
"How did you find me?" Murdoc asked.  
"One time I was watching television and I saw you with your band playing live at a concert. I was surprised when I found out that you were in a band but I was also very proud of what you accomplished. Then I heard you were living in Essex with your band and I was assigned to come here to do a story and well, I was happy that I saw you tonight."  
"How long will you be here in Essex?" Murdoc asked.  
"I'll be here for a few more weeks and then I'll be going back to Stoke." Sarah replied. "I'm staying at a hotel. You can come see me anytime you want."  
"Sarah, I know this is sudden, but why don't you live with me and the band for a while?"  
"Really?" Sarah asked.  
Murdoc nooded his head yes. "Yeah, since you are my mother, I want us to get to know each other more and be a little closer."  
Sarah thought about it for a moment and finally made her decision.  
"All right. I'll stay with you."


	6. New Guest

"You guys don't mind if Sarah stays here for a while do you?" asked Murdoc to the rest of the band.  
"No man it's cool." Russel said.  
"She's your mother, of course you would want to know more about her." Noodle added.  
"When will she be here anyway?" 2d asked.  
Then, as if on cue, there was a knock at the door.  
"That must be her." Murdoc said.  
When he opened the door, there was Sarah with a small suitcase in her hand and a smile on her face.  
"Hello Murdoc." Sarah greeted her son.  
"Hey Sarah." Murdoc greeted back. He then motioned Sarah to come in. "Please come in."  
Murdoc led her into the family room where the rest of the band were. He introduced Sarah to them.  
"Everyone, this is my mother Sarah."  
Sarah greeted the band with a friendly smile and a small wave of her hand.  
"Sarah, this is 2d, Russel, and Noodle." Murdoc said introducing the band.  
"Good to have you here Mrs. Niccals." 2d said sticking out his hand for Sarah to shake.  
"It's good to be here." Sarah replied as she took 2d's hand. "And please, call me Sarah." Sarah then looked at 2d curiously. "Forgive me for asking but is that your natural hair color?"  
"Oh, well I'm not sure to be honest." 2d said. "You see, when I was like eleven, I hit my head when I fell out of a tree. It made my hair fall out and when it grew back, it was blue for some reason."  
"Well, I think it looks lovely." Sarah told the singer. "It really suits you."  
2d gave Sarah a big smile as a thank you for her kind compliment.  
"I'd like to thank you all for letting me live you." Sarah said to the band.  
"It's nothing." Russel replied. "We don't get much guests here so we'd love to enjoy your company."  
Sarah smiled at the singer. "So where will I be staying?'  
"Well we have many rooms," Noodle stated. "So you may stay in one of them if you wish."  
"That would be good." Sarah said. "I guess I shall go pick a room and unpack."  
Murdoc's phone then started to ring. When he answered it, he started to smile devilishly.  
"Hey Carla." Murdoc said into the phone. "I would love to come over to your place . . . . All right, be there in half an hour. See you love."  
"Who's Carla?" Sarah asked when Murdoc hung up his phone.  
"Oh she's just a girl I know." Murdoc said.  
"You're seeing her tonight?"  
Murdoc put on his jacket and grabbed the keys to the geep. "Just for like a few hours."  
"Don't stay out too late." Sarah told him.  
"Aww come on Sarah, it's not a school night." Murdoc joked.

"Man, something smells good." Russel said as he came into the kitchen the next morning.  
When he walked in the kitchen, he saw a breakfast buffet. There were muffins, waffles, pancakes, toast, scones, and juice. Noodle was at the table filling her plate up with a little bit of everything while Sarah was at the stove making another batch of pancakes.  
When Sarah saw Russel walk in the kitchen, she greeted him with a smile. "Good morning Russel. Hope you're hungry."  
Russel looked at all the food in amazement. "I think I'm in love." he simply stated.  
Sarah gave a light chuckle. "Yeah well I'm a mother, it's what I do."  
"I knew I smelled breakfast in here." 2d said when he walked into the kitchen.  
"Hello 2d." Noodle greeted the singer. "Come enjoy some of Miss Sarah's wonderful breakfast. I know Russel is."  
Russel was eating a huge plate full of food. Half of it was stuffed in his mouth.  
"It all looks so good Sarah." 2d said as he filled up his plate with food.  
"Thank you." Sarah replied as she placed another plate of pancakes on the table. "Do you know when Murdoc will be up?"  
2d took a bite out of a muffin. "Muds usually likes to sleep in."  
"Especially if he was with a girl the night before." Russel added.  
"That's no excuse." Sarah said putting her hands on her hips. "Let me go wake his ass up."  
The band looked at Sarah in amazement. She was definately Murdoc's mother. Who else would've been brave enough to bother him while he was asleep?


	7. The Argument

Sarah banged on the door of Murdoc's winnebago. "Murdoc wake up."  
She then heard Murdoc's voice. "Sarah, it's too early. I'll be up in like a few more hours."  
"Come on Murdoc," Sarah said. "It's a beautiful morning and you're wasting it by sleeping. Come on, I made a big breakfast."  
"I'm sure it taste wonderful," Murdoc's voice said. "But I'm really tired so maybe another time."  
Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I told you not to stay out so late. Now come on Murdoc, don't make me come in there."  
"Oh. All right fine you win." Murdoc groaned. "Just give me a minute to change."  
Sarah waited outside the winnebago while her foot tapped on the floor, a sign of impatience. Murdoc finally came out, still tired.  
"It's about time." Sarah told him. "Now come on, let's go have some breakfast."  
Murdoc rolled his eyes and groaned as he followed Sarah. "So this is what it's like to have a mother." he mumbled.

* * * *  
"City's breaking down on a camel's back. They just have to go 'cause they don't know when. . . . ."  
The band were in the recording studio with the hip hop group De La Soul. They were rehearsing a song Noodle wrote called "Feel Good Inc.". Sarah sat and watched them rehearse.  
"Windmill, Windmill for the land. Turn forever hand in hand. . . ." 2d continued to sing the lyrics. Russel played the drums as Noodle played her guitar. Murdoc played his bass and then started to move his hips. Sarah thought this was very inappropriate and told the band to stop playing.  
"Is there something wrong with our playing Sarah?" Russel asked once everyone stopped playing.  
"No, you were all brilliant." Sarah stated. She then turned towards Murdoc. "I just don't think you should be moving your hips Murdoc. It's very inappropriate and it seems like you're trying to hog all the attention."  
Murdoc looked at Sarah in disbelief. "But it's my thing. I always do stop like this."  
Sarah crossed her arms against her chest. "Well maybe you should stop."  
Murdoc opened his mouth to say something but thought against it. Knowing there was no point in arguing.  
"Once again, it's great to be here with you Miss Niccals." one of the members of De La Soul told Sarah.  
"Yes it is." another member said. "By the way, are you single?"  
"Hey, that's my mother you're talking to!" Murdoc growled.

* * * *  
"Wouldn't it be great to be on a floating island?" Noodle said.  
She, 2d, and Russel were in the family room watching "Castle In the Sky." Sarah was in the kitchen washing the dishes from the dinner everyone just ate.  
"I guess it would be nice." 2d said.  
Noodle then turned her head towards the kitchen to call Sarah. "Come watch the movie with us Miss Sarah."  
"All right Noodle." Sarah said. "I guess I could wash these dishes later."  
Before Sarah could join everyone, a knock came from the front door. Sarah opened it and outside was a rather attractive blonde haired girl. She slightly resembled Pamela Anderson.  
"Hello there." Sarah greeted the girl. "May I help you?"  
"Is Murdoc home?" the woman asked. She had a high pitched voice.  
"Why yes he is." Sarah replied. "He's in his winnebago."  
"I'll let him know you're here." 2d said. Then he left to go get the bass player.  
"You must be Carla." Sarah said to the blonde girl. "It's nice to finally meet you."  
The girl frowned. "No. My name is Melissa."  
Sarah blushed from embarrassment. "Oh do forgive me. Please come in."  
Melissa came into Kong and sat down in the family room. Sarah joined her.  
"So Melissa, how long have you and Murdoc known each other?"  
"I think eight months." Melissa said.  
"And how long have you two been together?"  
"Oh we're not really together," Melissa stated. "We really just have sex once in a while."  
Russel covered Noodle's ears, not wanting her to hear the conversation.  
Sarah's jaw slightly dropped. "Well that's not much of a relationship. Don't you think you two should get to know more about each other?"  
"Why?" Melissa asked.  
Sarah shook her head.  
"Who are you anyway? None of this concerns you."  
Sarah then angrily looked at Melissa. "Of course this concerns me. I'm Murdoc's mother."  
Melissa's eyes widened and her cheeks turned red. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too Melissa." Sarah said getting up. "You can't see Murdoc any longer. He shouldn't be involved with a girl like you."  
"Wait what?" Melissa said. Russel and Noodle sat on the other couch watching everything. They thought it was better than the movie.  
"Hey Melissa love." Murdoc said as he came into the living room. 2d followed behind.  
"I'm sorry Murdoc but I have to go." Melissa said.  
"Wait why?" Murdoc asked. He then looked at Sarah, knowing she was involved. "Why does she have to go Sarah?"  
"Because you shouldn't be involved with a girl like me." Melissa said.  
Sarah opened the front door for Melissa. The blonde was then gone.  
"What the Hell did you do Sarah?" Murdoc angrily said.  
"You shouldn't be with a woman just for her body." Sarah stated. "You should actually get to know the person."  
2d joined Russel and Noodle on the couch. They watched as Murdoc and Sarah argued.  
"It's just sex Sarah. And I'm being safe. I'm using protection."  
Sarah shook her head. "It doesn't matter. You should find someone that you actually care about and then sex will be twice as good."  
"That's it. I've had it." Murdoc growled. "You've been telling me what to do all day and I'm sick of it. I'm old enough to make my own decisions."  
"I'm telling you what's right." Sarah stated. "I'm your mother, it's what I do."  
"Oh now you're being a mother." Murdoc said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"It means that now you finally decide to take care of me when I'm an adult and old enough to take care of myself." Murdoc explained. "Yeah good timing Sarah."  
"Don't you dare talk to me like that." Sarah angrily replied. "I told you that I didn't want to leave you. I wanted to come back for you."  
"Then why didn't you Sarah? Why didn't you?" Murdoc practically yelled. "Jacob may have been a complete ass but at least I knew he was there. At least he didn't leave me."


	8. The Best

"Sarah didn't come back last night?" 2d asked. It was the morning and 2d, Russel, and Noodle were in the kitchen. Since Sarah wasn't there to wake him, Murdoc was still asleep. After Sarah and Murdoc's argument, Sarah took the keys to her car and left.  
"She's not in her room and I can't find her anywhere else." Noodle said.  
When Murdoc came into the kitchen, everyone glared at him. Since it was his fault Sarah was missing.  
"I'm guessing Sarah didn't come back last night." Murdoc said.  
"Yeah and it's your fault she's gone." Russel stated.  
"I didn't know she would leave." Murdoc replied. "I feel real bad."  
"Wow, the great Murdoc Niccals feeling guilty." 2d said. "That's a first."  
"I was just upset that's all."  
Noodle came towards Murdoc and held his hand in her's. "Murdoc, you know you can't always get what you want. Sarah was telling you that. She's trying to be a good mother."  
"I know." Murdoc replied. "I can be such a stubborn brat sometimes."  
"You barely noticed this?" Russel asked.  
"Sarah really does care." Noodle continued. "She might not have been there throughout your childhood but she's here now and she wants to do what's best for you. She loves you."  
"I guess I'm just not used to someone caring about me so much." Murdoc stated. "I mean, I guess I'm just used to someone beating me to a pulp, calling me mean names, and telling me that I'm a mistake. Like my dad used to do. I don't deserve Sarah."  
Noodle took Murdoc's face into her hands. "Yes you do. You felt unloved throughout your whole life, that's why you're always so upset isn't it? Your father brainwashed you into thinking no one cares and no one loves you but Sarah does. She tells you what to do because she's your mother, it's what she does. And I love you as well Murdoc. And I also want what's best for you. And right now, you being with Sarah would probably be for the best."  
"Why do you always do this?" Murdoc asked.  
"Do what?"  
"Make me feel a lot better when I'm down."  
Noodle smiled. "Because I just want what's best for those who I love."  
Murdoc looked into Noodle's big green eyes. "Just like Sarah."  
"Aww." Russel and 2d said.  
Murdoc and Noodle had forgotten the two were there.  
The phone rang suddenly. Murdoc got up and answered it.  
"Murdoc Niccals speaking."  
A male voice came from the phone. "Mr. Niccals, I'm calling from the hospital. Your mother Sarah has been in a terrible accident. . . ."

* * * *  
"Excuse me, where can I find Sarah Niccals?" Murdoc asked the nurse at the front desk.  
"She's on the second floor." The nurse told him. "Room 202."  
Murdoc ran to elevator and hit the button with the number two on it. The minute the doctor told him Sarah was at the hospital, Murdoc took the keys to the geep and ran out. He felt like all of this was his fault. Sarah was in a car accident because of him. And now she was at the hospital because of him. All of that went through Murdoc's head as he stood in the elevator. The elevator finally opened on the second floor and Murdoc ran out. He ran through the whole hallway of the hospital until he stopped at a room with the number 202 on it. Murdoc opened the door and the first thing he saw was Sarah's half lifeless body on a bed and connected to many machines.  
When Sarah saw him, she gave him a weak smile. "Murdoc," she said in a faint voice. "I'm so glad to see you."  
Murdoc walked towards Sarah's bed and just looked at her. "Are you okay?"  
"Yes," Sarah said. "It hurts to move though."  
"This is all my fault Sarah." Murdoc said. "You shouldn't be here. I should've listened and stopped acting like a child. When you get out of here, I promise to listen and to be a better son."  
Sarah took Murdoc's hand in her's continued to smile. "Sweetie, I'm not getting out of here. I overheard the doctors. There's nothing much they could do to me."  
"You can't go." Murdoc said. "They're doctors, it's their job to make you all better. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."  
Tears then started to come out of Murdoc's eyes.  
Trying not to hurt herself, Sarah squuezed Murdoc's hand lightly. "Don't cry for me Murdoc. Dying is just a part of life. We all go through it. And at least I got to see you before my time came."  
"I'm so happy that I had you as my mother." Murdoc said trying not to cry. "I don't want to lose you."  
"You'll never lose me sweetheart." Sarah said. "I'll always be with you. And I'll always love you."  
Murdoc lean towards Sarah and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you Mom."


	9. Few Years Later Epilogue

The doctor handed Katherine the newborn baby. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Niccals. You have a healthy baby girl."  
Katherine held the child in her arms. She looked up at Murdoc and smiled at him. "Murdoc, would you like to hold your new daughter?"  
Murdoc gently took the baby from his wife's arms and looked at the newborn in amazement and joy.  
"Look at what we brought into this world Katie."  
"She kind of looks like you." Katherine stated.  
"No way," Murdoc said. "She's too beautiful to look like me."  
Katherine laughed a little. "What do you think we should name her?" she then asked.  
Murdoc smiled and looked into his daughter's beautiful green eyes. "How about Sarah?"

* * * *THE END* * * *


End file.
